Sealed With A Kiss
by SwaggSoMean
Summary: A One-Shot about Squid & Stanley,Squid is sorry for throwing the letter to Stanley's parents away a couple of months ago slash SquidXStanley :D My favorite Holes pairing.


**_Writers Block_**

It had finally become afternoon at Camp Green Lake, the orange & red sunlight filtered through the flaps of the tent flooding over Stanley or as he had come to be known Caveman. Today was like any other day, tiresome, but he had already put his things away & taken his shower. He laid down on his bed, his orange jump suit pulled down to the waist showing his white shirt underneath, on his back & rested his eyes for a moment, his curly brown hair shading his eyes hazel eyes.

He then remembered, he hadn't written his parents in about a week, he opened his tired eyes & rolled over on his stomach & grabbed the box from under his bed filled with paper, envelopes, stamps & a pencil or two. He pulled out a sheet of the lineless paper & a blank envelope, as well as the stamp book. He sat the paper on the wooden box & began to write.

Dear Mom & Dad,

Another day at camp has passed & it just keeps getting better & better…

He stopped & sat the pencil down, he hated doing this, pretending to be happy. Sure he was happy about making new friends, everyone in D-Tent was like a brother to him now, but sometimes he wished those shoes had landed on some other kid. However not every kid had his horrible luck.

He picked up his pencil & began to write again when he heard the flap of the tent fly open, he shot his head up & looked at the figure entering the tent, he had been enjoying the silence of being alone. "Aye man" Squid spoke, his orange jumpsuit also pulled to his waist only he had no shirt, just bare tanned skin. "Hey" Stanley replied, he then remembered the letter, he didn't want a repeat of last time, he began to put it away, but it was already picked up by another hand.

"Pretty blank, Caveman, ya got writers block or something?" Squid spoke jokingly, "No, I was just thinking about…stuff" Stanley replied, Squid took a seat on his bed. "Listen, bout last time, with the letter & all" Squid paused & mumbled "I'm sorry for what I said, I guess." Stanley smirked at this, "I'm sorry, what's that I couldn't hear you?" he spoke sitting next to Squid, Squid rolled his eyes, "I said I'm sorry & I ain't sayin it again!" he crossed his arms & looked away.

Stanley giggled, "It's ok man" he put his hand Squid's bare shoulder, Squid looked at it & he took it off. They sat there in silence for a minute, both looking at the sun going down, the both of them still washed in orange & red. "My mom" Squid began still not looking at Stanley, "she's a drunk, my dad" he shook his head & snorted "who's knows." Stanley looked at Squid, he really had no one. "I guess I was just sorta jealous of ya, seein that letter, your parents writin ya, you writin them, they care about you" Squid moved the toothpick he always had around in his mouth.

Stanley looked at the boy, "I'm sorry Squid" Squid shrugged, "Don't be, I'm just being a baby" he got up off the bed & headed towards the tent flap. Stanley quickly got up & followed behind the boy, "Wait Squid" the boy turned, "You & the other guys in D-Tent, well I care abo….I love you guys, all you guys, including you." Squid let the flap slip from his hand, Stanley watched as the boy neared him till he was right in front of him, Stanley couldn't help but notice Squids nice lean physique. Nice smooth chest & abs, tanned skin from the hard work in the hours of the hot sun, Squid looked at Stanley with a strong intensity in his eyes. "You mean that" he spoke, his New York accent clear as ever, "yeah, man" Stanley almost whispered. Squid eyed him & before Stanley knew he felt rough lips on his soft ones.

Squids hand found its way to Stanley's brown curls, the kiss was surprisingly gentle. Squids tongue dashed into Stanley's mouth easily gaining dominance, Stanley rested a hand on Squid's shoulder letting it slide down to his tight abs & down to Squids other hand which was on Stanley's waist.

Finally the kiss was broken, "Good" Squid spoke, he took his hands away from the other boy & gave him a smile. Stanley, still in shock stood there as Squid placed another kiss on his check & then turned & departed from the tent. Stanley swallowed hard, "Well" he spoke to himself, "I've got something to write about now."


End file.
